Alright
by mishy-mo
Summary: It's alright not to be alright, sometimes. Girl in the Fireplace Tag, Rose comforts the Doctor, friendship


"It's alright not to be alright, sometimes."

The Doctors caramel covered back showed no signs that the Time Lord had heard his companions words.

Rose had last looked on him not 3 hours ago when Mickey asked for a tour of the TARDIS. She could tell that he had barely moved 2 feet within that time and for someone who could barely keep still for more than a second it felt strange and eerie to be his presence. His jacket was still draped over his shoulders despite the comforting warmth of the TARDIS, his shoulders hunched forward; wither he admitted it or not he was certainly not alright.

"Maybe for you." He snapped back, after a short eternity had passed since Rose first spoke.

She knew what he meant.

It was alright for humans not Time Lords.

She held back a comment regarding humans and the fact that they were worthy enough for Time Lords to travel with, to snog; she shivered slightly at this thought.

She stood there, at the entrance to the engine room, just for him.

She wasn't there to defend the human race or to let her jealousy get the better over her; she was there for him.

She moved forward silently and came to stop just behind him. She reached forward, placing her hand on his arm in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture but he recoiled and shrugged off her touch.

She was hurt.

That after all they had been through together, after all he'd shown her and told her he shook her off when he needed her most.

When he really needed a companion.

"Your eyes." She started softly, "I can see when you're not alright because of your eyes. When you talk of home, when we leave someone behind, when I tell you I'll be here forever, when someone is lost… When you came back through the fireplace."

She reached for him again, turning him gently to face her but his head hung low and he couldn't look her in the eye.

She brought both of her hands to cover his hearts, and unbeknown to her cover the last words that Reinette had given him.

"Your eyes have seen so much with all the travels that you've done. Your eyes have seen so many become lost across time and space. Your hearts have lost so many, if anyone has the right not to be alright it's you. Our Doctor. Our Angel."

He raised his head and locked his gaze with hers.

She watched with kindness and compassion in her eyes as a tear fell from his eyes and trailed its way across his soft handsome features. She smiled warmly and brought her arms tight around him.

She could feel his shoulders were rigid, every muscle in his body was tense, and for a long while she wondered if he'd ever let go, but just then his arms wrapped around her waist and his tearstained face became lost in the crook of her neck..

He shivered and shook silently in her warm embrace, but still she held him close.

She would do anything for him; anything to protect him, her angel. But sometimes the very thing he need saving from was himself.

His words 'I'm always alright' echoed through her mind. It wasn't the words themselves but the way they were said, the tone of voice; it sent shivers through her. It was almost emotionless, almost cold, almost dead.

He had survived so much, but the guilt that followed survival was almost enough to kill him.

She had had a taste of this survivor's guilt in the short time that she had spent with him, and she knew it paled in comparison to what he had to deal with. In her own mind and heart she could feel the scars of hundreds who died in the wake of their travels, like tiny pin pricks that had marked her soul. Closing her eyes she could see their faces haunting her.

These were the monsters to endure in this travelling life with the Doctor.

But what did the Doctor endure them for. He had no angel, no family. Just a hand to hold that would one day slip away and haunt him like the others.

Her heart was filled with sympathy and also pride.

Despite the monsters he continued being an angel.

Despite the wake of destruction he left behind him he had touched the lives of so many people for the better.

Despite death being his constant companion he had saved worlds countless of times from their lethal fates.

She cried for him. For the people he'd lost. For the horrors he'd seen. And for the monsters that plagued his dreams.

Time slipped by them in a place where time had no meaning.

Together they stood, two souls in a tight embrace, where an angel drew comfort and strength from embrace of a child and the last words of a lost love between their beating hearts.

It's alright not to be alright, sometimes.

Even Time Lords.

Even angels.

* * *

NOTE - There might be another chapter in this, just need to see what my muse says. Reviews and constucted critisism welcome! 


End file.
